


"We're okay."

by Pandashorts (Lollipop_Panda)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Skips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Pandashorts
Summary: "-the Government of Japan has gone back on it's decision concerning same sex marriages, the law authorizing this, refused over six months ago, has now been passed and will be effective from midnight tonight. The weather for tomorrow is expected to-"Konoha stops listening, and it's a miracle he doesn't drop the plate he's holding- or maybe it isn't because Washio is holding it, saving it from the unforgiving ground before his grip can even go lax.Or, all the times Konoha and Washio are okay, until the day they're officially okay.





	"We're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am, it is born from severe sleep deprivation and a high fever, but I'm kinda pleased with it. At least at the moment, while I'm still nice and delirious from said fever. A little inspired from Japan's recent refusal of same-sex weddings as well as the lgbt+ couples suing for it to go back on the decision
> 
> I can only hope it makes a lick of sense.

The day it happens is just like any other, they're doing the dishes, one of their nightly rituals, Washio's hands in soapy water handing over plates and cutlery to Konoha who meticulously dries them and stacks them to be put away. As always, they have the radio on as background noise, mundane news reports washing over them as they bask in their own silence, going over that day's sports, who won what against who, and then- 

"-the Government of Japan has gone back on it's decision concerning same sex marriages, the law authorizing this, refused over six months ago, has now been passed and will be effective from midnight tonight. The weather for tomorrow is expected to-" 

Konoha stops listening, and it's a miracle he doesn't drop the plate he's holding- or maybe it isn't because Washio is holding it, saving it from the unforgiving ground before the smaller's grip can even go lax, a large hand engulfing his securely. 

He stares, and stares, dumbstruck, as Washio's ever steadying gaze stares back, full of relief and tenderness and _love_ , and Konoha's heart skips the same beat it did all those years ago, when those same hands had taken his and brought them to a pair of chapped lips in the middle of winter. 

He half expects his boyfriend to pop the question then and there, but remembers himself; this is Washio. Calm, collected Washio, steady and unperturbed by any storm, there to reach out and settle Konoha's whirlwind of emotions. Instead, the tall man puts the plate down and leans in to seal their lips. 

It feels like a promise. 

-

Once his emotional high is over, Konoha sits and reflects, settled in a sea of cushions, fingers combing lazily through dark hair as Washio rests in his lap. Of course Washio wouldn't propose like that, what had he even been thinking? Though admittedly the only thing that had kept his own mouth shut were the lips against his (Washio knows, he always knows). 

Everyone is going to be wanting to get married, and he doesn't blame them, finally given this right that they should have had from the very start, but Washio thinks of these things, of details Konoha more often than not overlooks until he's settled again: events are going to be overbooked and overpriced, taking advantage of the sudden rise in demand. And now that he thinks about it, he doesn't want to get married just because they can. He wants what every straight couple has had up until now, and that they're finally, _finally_ getting: the right to marry when they please. 

Besides, Konoha thinks as he twirls a lock of hair around his finger, the two of them had agreed long ago that they didn't need to make it official, they're perfectly happy as is, and just knowing their love is now completely legal -if not always accepted- is enough.

-

Konoha smiles and grins, attends weddings and laughs off the _"When's your turn"_ s, turning to Washio and meeting his loving gaze, his boyfriend answering with a simple "We're okay." They receive puzzled looks and it makes Konoha laugh, Washio chuckling at his side, fingers tightening around a slender waist. 

They're okay, they have each other, and that's all they'll ever need. 

-

They go on dates, to movies and restaurants, eat delicious meals and intricate sugary treats, share drinks and laugh at bad jokes. His colleagues tell him _"Tonight is the night"_ and he shakes his head, soft smile catching them off-guard, 

"We're okay." 

-

Washio holds him as he cries, pressed against a wide chest and steady heart, the ending of the movie too much for him to keep the floodgates closed; why would he even try when his boyfriend is there, waiting for every excuse to dote on him? From cold hands to an annoying customer, from the water pressure that morning to the exact amount of cushions needed on the couch, Washio is there, always, an ever present ocean of calm for him to return to.

They're okay. 

-

As they lay in bed, Konoha curled into Washio's side, strong steady fingers combing tenderly through blond hair, Konoha lets himself drift, to steady breathing, to the beat of a heart he knows better than his own. There are lips against his, then his cheek, his temple, his forehead, whispering into his hair.

Blue eyes snap open and he looks up into loving brown, and Konoha absently wonders again how anyone could ever think of this man as intimidating as he stares into unrelenting waters. 

He stares, and stares, dumbstruck, as Washio's ever steadying gaze stares back. Their limbs tangle as Konoha laughs, tears bursting forth. He nods once, and crashes their lips together, a storm meeting the sea. 

They're going to be okay. 

-

He stands there, in traditional wear neither of them had ever dreamed they could don, and listens and speaks, laughs and cries, wipes Washio's tears as he does the same in return. 

Konoha takes his husband's hand and brings it to his lips. 

His heart skips that same beat.

It feels like home. 

They are, officially, okay.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I stare at this the less I like it.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pocketopanda)


End file.
